


Guardian Card

by Sanctified_Jasper



Series: April Fic Madness [2]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Crack taken only a little seriously, magical body horror??? but not really???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctified_Jasper/pseuds/Sanctified_Jasper
Summary: When Touya is old, Sakura makes a choice to save his life.This has consequences.





	Guardian Card

**Author's Note:**

> So, depending on Manga vs Anime, there are a different number of cards, my original count used in this fic was apparently neither of those? This deck is the anime deck (originally 52 apparently?) plus the hope card.

“Touya?”

 

“Yeah monster?” Sakura smiled wobbily at his old nickname for her.

 

“I had this idea, but I wanted to ask you first... I want to save you...”

 

“Hey,” he reached up with a tired hand to stroke her hair. “You'll be alright, you don't need me anymore.” It was true, it had been true for decades, but his heart was still breaking at leaving everyone.

 

“ _He_ still needs you, they still need you. I can save you, so you can always be together.”

 

She looked at him with such sincerity and hope, he couldn't say no. Touya nodded, and let his sister's magic wash over him.

* * *

**Centuries later.**

* * *

Anzu frowned, that guy was there again. He'd been everywhere lately, working all kinds of odd jobs. She was sure he was stalking her, even if he _was_ there first.

 

A hand put down an ice cream sundae in front of her, she jerked back startled. Anzu followed the hand up the arm to the face. It was him. She eyed the name badge on his uniform, 'Touya,' what kind of name was that.

 

He raised an eyebrow in judgement, and she blushed, looking down at the new sundae in confusion. Until his hand left the glass and he took the old one, untouched and one hundred percent melted.

 

Anzu opened her mouth to protest, but he waved her off.

 

“Don't worry about it... you aren't your usual cheery self, you could use something to sweeten your day. Whatever it is that's got you feeling gloomy, I'm sure it will turn out alright.” He turned and left her with her ice cream, re-joining the silver haired boy behind the counter.

 

Yuki.

 

He'd been everywhere as of late too, Anzu had fallen in crush with him at first sight. Only to realise less than a minute later he was completely taken by the annoying dark haired boy – Touya.

 

Anzu sighed at her hopeless love and started eating her sundae, Touya had been right, the sweet dessert had been just what she needed.

 

(The fact that she caught The Sweet later that night turned out to be a weird coincidence.)

* * *

Anzu let out the breath she been holding and rummaged in her borrowed coat for a pen. Kero was very fanatic about her writing her name on the cards once she'd caught them, and she had no desire for the city to be trapped under several metres of snow again.

 

“An-zu, there that makes... 53 cards right?” Kero flew down to her in his big form, to hear her question better. “How many left?”

 

“Just one, The Guardian. It's a very special card, like The Hope it wasn't design by Clow, the original creator of the cards. The Guardian was made by Sakura, the last Mistress of the Cards. It will come to you when the time is right, and then, you'll have to face The Judge.” His solemn face disappeared in a puff of smoke as he reverted to his toy-like form. “Don't worry though, I'm sure you'll do great!” 

* * *

It had been a month since she'd collected The Snow, and no sign of the final card. With a heavy sigh Anzu slumped in her booth seat, staring at her Cards. Without warning a hand reached out and plucked her deck away, replacing it with a delicious looking sundae.

 

“Hey!” Anzu sat up indignant, ready to tear a new one in the card thief. She stopped short at the sight of Touya, eyeing the deck with a strange, almost nostalgic look on his face.

 

“Tarot cards huh? Looks like you're missing one,” with out an invitation he sat down across from her, shuffling the deck. Skilled hands began laying out a pattern.

 

“What are you...”

 

“Even a card short they can still be used for fortune telling. It takes practice if you want to be able to use them properly, or when you or they are impaired.”

 

Anzu got the feeling he was talking about something important, but he wasn't at the same time.

 

Touya began flipping cards over.

 

“Dream, erase, illusion, fight... lock and maze...”

 

“What?”

 

“You've got trouble coming, a fight, one that will determine the shape of your very reality.” He scooped up the cards and shuffled them.

 

“Are you telling my future?”

 

“I just did, now I'm asking for advice for you... Glow, voice, change, mirror, sword.”

 

“What does all of that mean?”

 

“Hold on to what you know is true in your heart, even against the darkness, a tiny light can endure, can cut through lies. You need to look inside yourself, the strength you need is right there.”

 

He scooped the cards up again, shuffled and straightened the deck. He placed on the middle of the table and gestured.

 

“Now the outcome, turn over the top card.”

 

The Hope.

 

He smiled at her, looked at the clock and sighed.

 

“I've got to go clock out, it's my final shift.” As he stood he smiled at her, “'everything will definitely be alright.'”

 

“Huh?”

 

“It was my sister's unbeatable spell. Your sundae's melting.”

 

“Ahh!” It wasn't until she was licking the spoon clean that she realised she'd heard that 'spell' before.

 

From Kero.

 

With a gasp, she shoved her cards back into their pouch and took off, Yuki was re-entering the shop, having finished sweeping the side walk out front.

 

“Ah, careful Anzu.”

 

“Sorry Yuki, do you know where Touya is?”

 

“Hmm,” Yuki adopted a 'thinking pose,' one hand on his chin, she could see amusement in his eyes as he watched her. “As a matter of fact, I think he said he was going to the temple this afternoon, to pray for luck. If you hurry you might still catch him.” 

* * *

Anzu slid to a halt in front of the temple steps, breathing heavy. She stopped half way to the first step, one foot in the air. Touya sat only a few steps up from her, a bemused smirk on his face, a talisman in his hands.

 

“You... you're...” Anzu tried to catch her breath.

 

“Take your time,” his smile was obnoxious. Anzu took deep breaths until she calmed.

 

“You're The Guardian Card, aren't you.”

 

“Took you long enough,” he reached out, talisman first. He waited like that until she took it. It was a charm for success in an exam.

 

“But I don't have any exams coming up.”

 

“The Judgement is the toughest one you'll ever face. If you fail, a catastrophe will befall the world.” His whole demeanour was so solemn, so serious, she believed him like she hadn't believed Kero, when he'd said the same thing.

 

“Why, why are you helping me. All these months, you've been there, subtle hints, a helping hand, cheering me up. Why help me catch all your friends?”

 

“The Cards _want_ to be together, want to serve a Mistress who loves them. You can love them, whole heartedly. I know it can suck to be compared to someone you've never met, think you could never match up to, but you are a lot like Sakura. I look at you and I see my little sister, I can't not help.”

 

A sudden realisation hit her, the way he talked about the last Mistress of the Cards, it was almost like “Sakura was your younger sister?”

 

“Yep, she turned me into a Card.”

 

“But why?” Anzu felt horrified, but Touya just smiled.

 

“If you win The Judgement, I'll tell you, but you'll have to seal me first.” He tossed her a pen and waited.

 

With a sadness she hadn't felt sealing any of the other cards, Anzu pulled out her wand, and returned the boy to the card.

 

The Guardian still looked like Touya, in his street clothes, in the picture of his card, he cradled a crescent moon to his chest. Kero, who'd remained silent and hidden during the confrontation made himself known, returning to his larger, true form.

 

“Write your name on the Card, The Judge is on his way.” With the pen Touya had given her, Anzu scribbled her name on the Card. A second later, an angel dropped from the sky.


End file.
